1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a prefabricated roof plate element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated roof plate elements may be produced of 100% inorganic materials, which have great significance for durability and maintenance. Besides, it is of great significance that the roof plate elements in question may have a free span of up to 22 meters, that is one single roof plate element may cover about 80 m2, which of course has great significance with regard to reducing the building period.